


Нужные прикосновения

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Она не может к кому-либо прикасаться. Она никогда не найдёт мужчину, который сможет выжить, держа её за руку. Она не сможет даже пальцем тронуть собственного отца. Она не сможет просто прикоснуться к любящему человеку...





	Нужные прикосновения

Она лежала на холодной земле, чувствуя, как трава щекочет оголённые руки. Слушала щебет птиц и шуршание листьев. Ей так хотелось остаться здесь, не шевелиться, чтобы не чувствовать боли, чтобы снова не видеть этот страх и отчаяние в глазах отца. В таком положении не чувствовалось слабости, голова постоянно не кружилась, ноги не подкашивались, тело не болело. Правда, до сих пор было ощущение, что её сейчас разорвёт на куски. 

\- Мелида! - послышался чей-то голос. Девушка поднялась и увидела свою мать, стоящую за невысоким деревянным ограждением. Она поправила съехавшее набекрень дешёвенькое платье и побежала к ограждению. Она открыла маленькую дверцу и вышла. Мать взяла дочь под руку и повела её к дому. Они шли в молчании, как всегда. 

Потом зашли в перекошенный, старый домик, Мелида села за стол, где её ожидал отец и две её сестры, женщина же начала кружиться вокруг, накрывая на стол. Девушка не хотела поднимать взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на отца. Она стыдилась того, что её энергия может погубить самого родного человека. Мелида всегда садилась подальше от отца, чтобы нечаянно его не задеть. Сёстры же весело обсуждали сплетни, которые услышали от своих старых подружек. 

Их семья давно не собиралась за одним столом. Сёстры Мелиды уже давно вышли замуж и покинули родительский дом. Но они приехали три дня назад, посмотреть на обряд совершеннолетия, который будет проходить их маленькая сестрёнка. 

В отличие от сестёр, Мелида не так уж радовалась своему совершеннолетию. После этого обряда все девушки находили своих мужей, которые могли поглотить их энергию, не чувствуя при этом боли. Она боялась, что навсегда останется одна и не сможет прикоснуться ни к одному мужчине. Только ей стоит хотя бы пальчиком дотронуться до кого-либо, тот скрючивается от жгучей боли и отстраняется. 

Мелида весь обед сидела тише воды, ниже травы, пытаясь не концентрировать на себе внимание. Сёстры неоднократно пытались ввести её в разговор, но девушка тут же переставала в нём учавствовать. Все мысли Мелиды занимал обряд. Он состоится через два дня, и она сильно беспокоилась за свою судьбу. Вдруг никто не сможет поглотить её энергию? Вдруг она не доживёт до этого момента? За восемнадцать лет в ней накопилось столько силы, что родители боялись, как бы их дочь прямо на улице не померла от переизбытка энергии.   
***

На следующий день все бегали по дому: готовились к обряду. Хоть родители были и небогаты, но для своей дочери не поскупились на дорогой обрядный наряд. Мелида примеряла его неоднократно, так как мать волновалась, что тот может где-нибудь жмёт или, наоборот, слишком свободный. А девушка была не против по десять раз надевать платье - она никогда не носила такой красоты, только у богатых соседей видела. Раньше она не особо обращала внимание на такие мелочи, но теперь ей нравилось смотреть на себя в нём. 

А платье и вправду было шикарным: оно обтягивало красивый бюст и худенькую талию девушки, до пола струилась лёгкая юбка, рукава открывали плечи. Мелида не могла на себя насмотреться в этом платье. Когда она кружилась и смотрела, как подол распускается, словно цветок, а потом собирается в трубочку и снова расправляется, возвращая первоначальный вид, страх ненадолго отступал. Да и волнение почти прошло. 

Отец наблюдал за своей дочуркой. Жаль, что он не сможет к ней прикоснуться, обнять его повзрослевшую малютку. Он стоял в проёме двери в её комнату и с улыбкой на лице наблюдал за счастливой девушкой. Мелида в тот день повеселела и с радостью вступила в разговор с сёстрами. Но родители заметили, что она побледнела ещё больше. В сердце матери была тревога за жизнь дочери. Девушка слабела с каждым днём от переизбытка энергии и не могла разрядиться - никто не выдерживал такого количества силы, и все мужчины, которых предлагали девушке, просто загибались и их отправляли к лекарю. 

***

Наконец-то день проведения обряда наступил. Вся деревня собралась у дома Мелиды, ожидая выхода девушки. Её сёстры уже стояли у дверей, готовые прямо сейчас выпихнуть девушку, чтобы ей смогли полюбоваться. Дверь домика открылась и вперёд вышла мать девушки, которая должна помочь с обрядом. Потом на пороге появился отец. Он специально надел перчатку, чтобы его кожа не соприкасалась с кожей дочери. Мужчина вывел Мелиду из дома и все ахнули - никогда ещё девушка не была так красива. 

Платье смотрелось на ней просто превосходно, длинные рыжие волосы собраны в сложную на первый взгляд причёску - несколько маленьких косичек переплетались вокруг больших рыжих прядей и собирались в одну. На лице Мелиды была лучезарная, счастливая улыбка. Отец провёл её до священного места, где и проводился обряд. Но только девушка отпустила руку отца, как по всей деревне послышался чей-то крик. Все обернулись и увидели, как одного из жителей насквозь проткнула стрела. Все смотрели и не могли отвести взгляда полного ужаса. 

Когда мужчина упал замертво или просто потерял сознание от шока, все заметались по деревне. Мелида сразу побежала к матери. Вдруг прозвучал лязг металла. 

\- Это "Ястребы"! - прозвучало в паникующей толпе. "Ястребами" называли воюющий народ, который всегда нападал на беззащитные деревни. Все боялись этого народа, потому что у них были сильные и жестокие войны. А об их предводителе говорили страшные вещи. 

Девушка бежала к своей матери, она хотела спасти её. Вдруг Мелида споткнулась о чей-то труп. Она прижала руку ко рту. Ей так хотелось закричать от ужаса, но так она могла выдать себя. Девушку можно было не заметить в этой смеси из криков, крови и падающих замертво людей. Некоторых девушек хватали, связывали и куда-то уносили. Мужчин безжалостно убивали. 

Мелида увидела в толпе свою мать и понеслась к ней. Кто-то схватил её за руку. Это был один из нападавших. Видимо, мужчина хотел повалить девушку на землю, но воин скрючился. Слишком большой поток энергии, который он не мог впитать. Мужчина закричал и все остановились, уставились на ужасную картину.

Он наконец отпустил руку девушки и упал. Его тело не шевелилось. Враги, на чьих руках были перчатки для стрельбы из лука, всё же скрутили Мелиду и увели с поля боя. На её запястья надели наручники. Девушку и ещё нескольких её односельчан отправили в лагерь захватчиков. 

***

Мелида сидела на холодном полу в тёмной комнате. Она не знала, что с родителями, где её сёстры и где она сама. Единственное, что мало-мальски успокаивало девушку, так это мысль, что никто не сможет к ней притронуться или изнасиловать. Но она всё равно дрожала. Самочувствие стало ещё хуже. Может от холода, может от страха, а может из-за всего сразу. За дверью послышались тяжёлые шаги. Прозвучал щелчок, и в тёмную комнату проник маленький лучик света. Мелида зажмурилась и сжалась. 

Мужчина в перчатках надел на её руки тяжёлые наручники. Наверное, теперь все, кто будет контактировать с Мелидой, будут в перчатках. Он перетащил девушку в другую комнату, расположенную на верхних этажах. На стенах висели шкуры крупных и мелких зверей, в углу стоял стол с оружием. 

Мелиду заставили сесть на колени. Она не сопротивлялась - считала это лучшим выбором. Внезапно в комнату вошёл мужчина, лет двадцати семи с чёрными густыми волосами почти до плеч. Кожа была мертвенно-бледной, будто он плохо себя чувствовал. На некоторых пальцах были татуировки. Тёмно-карие глаза холодно смотрели на Мелиду. 

Мужчина встал перед девушкой. 

\- Ну и кого ты мне притащил? - с презрением спросил мужчина. 

\- Она была в той деревне, на которую мы напали вчера. Никто не может к ней прикоснуться. Она переполнена энергией. - отчеканил стражник. 

\- Правда? - мужчина приподнял бровь и присел на корточки рядом с Мелидой. Её зелёные испуганные глаза встретились с тёмно-карими, холодными. Рука с шершавой кожей прикоснулась к нежной щеке. Девушка дёрнулась, когда почувствовала, как тело становилось легче. 

На лице мужчины появилась недобрая ухмылка. Он поднялся и повернулся спиной к Мелиде. 

\- Завтра приведите её в мои покои. 

Стражник поклонился и рывком за наручники поставил девушку на ноги. Мелиде стало легче стоять, легче дышать, голова перестала кружиться, да и силы внезапно появились. Девушка не чувствовала себя так никогда в жизни. Будто камень с плеч. Почему же она почувствовала себя более живой после прикосновения того мужчины? 

***

На следующий день девушку отвели в покои. В её голову лезли ужасающие мысли. Кто знает, что надумал этот жестокий человек? Но при этом она не могла забыть то нежное прикосновение, окрыляющее и освобождающее от ужасной тяжести лишней энергии.

Мелиду привели в комнату, окутанную полумраком. Дверь за ней закрылась и девушка прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. В темноте она услышала тихие стоны, которые становились всё громче. Наконец девушка разглядела уже знакомого ей мужчину и неизвестную женщину. Совершенно голые, на кровати. Мужчина держал девушку за длинные волосы и жестко имел её. Девушка сначала громко стонала, но потом начала кричать. Голос стал угасать, кожа стала такой же бледной, как и у Мелиды. 

Девушка совсем обессилела, и руки перестали держать её. А мужчина продолжал входить в неё. Глаза девушки стали совсем безжизненными, и она упала. Мужчина вышел из девушки и сбросил её бездыханное тело с кровати на пол. Мелида закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, и осела на пол. Дверь открылась, и в комнату зашёл мужчина. Он взял труп девушки за волосы и поволок за собой, убирая из комнаты. 

Мужчина встал с кровати и прошёл к двери. Он закрыл её на ключ и через щёлку отправил его в коридор. Потом он повернулся к девушке и посмотрел на неё взглядом, говорящим о его высоком статусе среди этих варваров. Мелида же продолжала испуганно смотреть на правителя, не убирая руки ото рта. Мужчина ухмыльнулся и сел на корточки, как и в тот раз. Он снова прикоснулся к нежной девичьей щеке. Тело снова стало лёгким и, казалось Мелиде, невесомым. Она блаженно прикрыла глаза и облегчённо вздохнула. 

Рука мужчины переместилась на затылок девушки и сжала её рыжие кудри. Мелида распахнула глаза. Правитель же притянул лицо девушки к себе и властно поцеловал её. Он сразу смог проникнуть в рот. Мелида попыталась вытолкнуть чужой язык, но ей это не удавалось. Вдруг мужчина повалил её на пол и навис над испуганной "жертвой". 

\- Чего ты хочешь? - с ужасом в голосе спросила девушка, сильнее прижимаясь к полу. 

\- Я хочу твою энергию. - мужчина прикоснулся к шее девушки и оставил яркий засос. Мелиду сковал страх - она не могла и пальцем пошевелить. Тем временем мужчина спустился к ключицам. 

\- Мы можем заключить небольшую сделку. - продолжил он. - Ты отдашь мне свою энергию, а я уйду с ваших территорий и отпущу твою семью. 

\- Почему я? - срывающимся от страха и зарождающего возбуждения голосом спросила Мелида, дрожа от плача. Её голова разрывалась на несколько частей: она хотела уйти, но при этом хотела, чтобы мужчина продолжил избавлять её от излишней энергии. 

\- Потому что только ты можешь насытить меня. Всю свою жизнь я стоял на грани между жизнью и смертью. Я убивал всех женщин, к которым прикасался, даже свою собственную мать. Но ничего не получалось. Только у тебя достаточно энергии для меня. - мужчина говорил, одновременно пробираясь руками через складки юбки к коже бёдер. Мелида внезапно схватила его за руку, останавливая.

\- Сначала скажи, где все жители деревни? Я видела, как они уносили куда-то детей, женщин и стариков. 

\- Они сидят в подвалах, но не волнуйся: с ними ничего не случится, их кормят три раза в день и обеспечивают тёплыми одеялами, чтобы они не замёрзли. 

\- Но вы убили много людей. - руку Мелида всё же отпустила - она сама не знает, почему. Тогда мужчина провёл своей тёплой ладонью по бедру и спустился к промежности. Мелида задохнулась от нового ощущения жара внизу живота. 

\- Они не мертвы, лишь ранены. Мои люди их лечат. - другой рукой он развязал корсет на платье и спустил его, обнажая грудь. 

\- Но та девушка...

\- Она не из твоей деревни, её продал отец, когда мы угрожали зарезать весь его скот. 

\- Это жестоко...

\- Это жизнь. Этот человек всё равно не был достоин жизни - он убил ребёнка из нашего клана. Он заслужил такое наказание. 

Мужчина внезапно перенёс Мелиду на кровать. 

\- Такова жизнь. Борьба за существование - это неотъемлемая её часть. Тебе очень повезло, что ты переполнена энергией достаточной для меня, иначе мне пришлось бы осушить всех женщин вашей деревни. А так ты сможешь помочь им и сама останешься жива. - мужчина не спешил снимать платье с девушки, он вновь поднял её юбку и начал кусать внутреннюю часть бёдер. Мелида всхлипнула, когда мужчина воспользовался языком. Все мысли, крутившиеся в голове до этого, вспыхнули, будто на костре, и растворились в стонах девушки. 

Наконец, мужчина освободил Мелиду от уже грязного и в местах разорванного платья, которое уже потеряло ту волшебную красоту, что видела девушка, кружась перед зеркалом. 

\- Твоё тело прекрасно. - прошептал он, лаская небольшие груди Мелиды. Она не считала, что она красивая. Её тело было не совсем пропорционально: широкие бёдра и толстые ноги, но при этом маленькая грудь и слишком тонкие руки, слишком длинная шея. Словно верхняя и нижняя части взяты от разных людей. 

Но жаркие ласки мужчины переубедили её насчёт её комплексов. 

Вскоре по телу Мелиды разлился невероятно приятный жар, голову наполнила долгожданная пустота, ей стало так легко и приятно на душе. Девушка сидела на мужчине и сама насаживалась на него, крича от восторга. Мужчина же мял её бёдра и страстно целовал её губы. 

Эта безумная скачка закончилась, и Мелида провалилась в глубокий сон без сновидений. 

***

Девушка проснулась и почувствовала невероятную лёгкость в теле, будто энергии в ней совсем не осталось. Но это было так приятно. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, но, когда она почувствовала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, то уже не смогла больше заснуть. Она повернулась на другой бок - предводитель Ястребов смотрел на неё. 

\- Твои односельчане и семья уже на свободе, но тебя я не отпущу. 

\- Что?! - Мелида вскочила с кровати, забыв о своей наготе. - Ты обещал, что отпустишь меня. 

Ястреб спокойно встал с кровати и укрыл девушку одеялом. 

\- По нашим законам, если мужчина находит женщину, чей запас энергии совпадает с его потребностью в ней, то он уже не может отпустить её. 

\- Ты обещал...

\- Я не думал, что ты доживёшь. Ты - единственная, кто подходит мне. До этого никто не мог заполнить меня даже наполовину. Да и ты не можешь вернуться в деревню. 

\- Почему? 

\- Я обесчестил тебя, как думаешь, какая жизнь тебя ожидает? Если никто из ваших мужчин не возмёт тебя под свою защиту, то ты станешь просто блудницей. - он прибавил тон, но это никак не подействовало на Мелиду, смотрящую на Ястреба с вызовом. 

\- Но я должна увидеть своих родителей, они должны узнать, что со мной всё в порядке. 

\- Хорошо, ты увидишься с родителями. Но для начала, мне бы хотелось узнать твоё имя. 

\- Мелида. 

\- Артемис. 

Артемис сдержал слово. Мелида встретилась с родителями, когда они приехали обратно в деревню. Родители девушки были безумно рады вновь увидеть дочь. 

\- Боги, мы думали, что больше никогда тебя не увидим! - шептала мать, обнимая её. 

\- Мама, нам всё же прийдётся расстаться. Навсегда. 

\- Почему? 

Вместо ответа Мелида метнула взгляд в сторону Артемиса. Мама всё поняла, но не совсем так, как надо было. 

\- Не думай об этом. Такова судьба, мы не можем ей противостоять. 

Напоследок Мелида решила обнять отца - это были быстрые осторожные, но очень тёплые и нежные объятия. Возможно, это был единственный раз, когда они могли подарить друг другу такую ласку. 

***

Вечером девушка сидела у горящего огня в камине и пыталась забыться. Она не хотела думать об Артемисе, о его поступке, о его нежных руках. Но Мелида понимала, что вскоре придётся вернуться к этим воспоминаниям, потому что энергия скапливалась в её теле и она вновь почувствовала невеликую пока тяжесть. С каждым часом её тело заполнялось объёмными потоками. Мелида начала понимать своих сестёр, говорящих, что после длительной разлуки со своими мужьями они чувствуют себя просто ужасно уставшими. Неужели ей прийдётся каждый день позволять этому человеку прикасаться к ней, целовать её губы, снимать с себя одежду. 

\- Я понимаю тебя. - в дверях комнаты стоял Артемис. 

\- О чём ты? 

\- Когда я только стал взрослым, меня тоже разлучили с моими родителями. 

Мелида, не зная, что сказать в ответ, решила сказать то, что сейчас твориться в её душе. 

\- Я думаю не только о семье. Всю свою жизнь я думала, что умру, потому что никто не мог поглотить мою энергию, боялась, что взорвусь прямо на глазах родителей. Я не могла дружить с мальчиками, потому что я делала им больно, да и среди девочек у меня не было подруг - я часто сидела дома, потому что мне постоянно было плохо. Я практически никогда не прикасалась к своему отцу. А единственным человеком, который смог избавить меня от тяжести излишней энергии, оказался ты, тот, кто убивал людей, захватил мою родную деревню, угрожал жизням моих близких. Но у меня такое ощущение, будто я не смогу больше без тебя прожить. - под конец своего задушевного монолога девушке хотелось заплакать, но она сдерживала слёзы, мысленно себя успокаивая. 

Артемис сел рядом и взял Мелиду за руку. 

\- Я тоже пережил такое. Я опустошал каждую женщину, к которой случайно прикасался. У Ястребов принято, что после проведения ритуала совершеннолетия у отпрыска предводителя родители ищут ему подходящую невесту или жениха и ровно через год они женятся. Мы придерживались этой традиции, так как в таком случае дети появляются рано, а это необходимо в наших условиях. Мы - воюющий народ, и нам необходимо иметь несколько кандидатов в предводители. Но более двух детей они иметь не могут, опасаясь внутресемейных конфликтов, да и природа больше не даёт. Но для меня было исключение. Моя мама умерла во время моего рождения, она отдала всю свою энергию, чтобы я появился на свет. Отец воспитывал во мне только правителя. Когда пришло время моего совершеннолетия, он даже не озаботился поисками моей невесты, а сразу сказал, что вряд ли существует человек с таким запасом энергии, который мог бы насытить меня. 

Мелида сжала в ответ руку Артемиса и посмотрела ему в глаза. 

\- Видимо, нам обоим пришлось не сладко. Может, мама была права: это всё судьба. Мы и не надеялись найти друг друга, но всё же встретились, хоть обстоятельства и были не очень приятными. 

\- Прости, что атаковал твою деревню. - тихо сказал он, практически на ухо девушке. 

\- Извинений тут будет недостаточно, но лично я тебя простила. Но почему вы атаковали нас, но никого не убили, а даже вылечили? 

\- Сначала мы хотели захватить деревню, а людей мы лишь пугали, чтобы потом заставить их работать для нас: такова стратегия ястребов. На самом деле мы не такие жестокие, как о нас говорят. А потом мне привели тебя, и я понял, что это мой шанс воспользоваться твоим положением и заполнить своё тело необходимой для жизни энергией. Ещё я понимал, что у тебя похожая ситуация, поэтому не сомневался в твоём решении. 

\- Кажется, всё пошло не по плану, да? 

\- Да. Всё пошло лучше, чем я ожидал. - Артемис знакомым движением приподнял платье Мелиды. - Ты осталась со мной. 

***

\- Выходи за меня. - неожиданно произнёс Артемис на утро после их бурной ночи. Прошло уже три месяца с их первой встречи. Они всё же нашли общий язык. Мелида стала помогать ястребу в нелёгкой работе предводителя. Чаще всего она занималась финансовыми вопросами, потому что была хороша в математике и, являясь родом из семьи фермеров, знала все тонкости хозяйства. Она редко ввязывалась в политику, но в остальном старалась сделать как можно больше, чтобы не загружать Артемиса. 

Мелида не была уверена, что это любовь, может, влюблённость, симпатия, привязанность. Она поторопилась объяснить сомнения в собственных чувствах, но ястреб поспешил остановить её:

\- Я тоже не совсем уверен в своих чувствах, но мы идеально подходим друг другу, разве ты не заметила этого? 

\- Заметила. Но совместимость наших потребностей в энергии, наших характеров и похожие судьбы не могут быть причиной для заключения брака. Я ещё слишком юна, не до конца понимаю своих чувств. Не время для такого важного и ответственного шага. 

\- Мелида, ты уже совершеннолетняя, ты взрослая. Я люблю тебя, я это знаю. Я уверен: ты меня тоже любишь, поэтому я предлагаю брак. - Артемис посмотрел на неё пристально, всматриваясь в эмоции на лице девушки. 

\- Я согласна.


End file.
